1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving technology and, particularly, to a driving device and a protection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are found in many appliances, such as robots' driving devices. In these appliances, it is not uncommon that the load on these motors suddenly increases in an emergency and goes beyond the power rating of the motors. In these cases, the motors are overloaded while still powered on, which easily damages the motors.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a driving device and a protection method thereof, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.